


Better than Tea

by PippinPips



Series: Of All of AU's You Walk Into Mine [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles stays up too late working, but Erik is always there to make sure he gets into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mia_wallace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_wallace/gifts).



It was late Charles knew it was late, but he only had a few more pages to study and then he would be in bed. The queen sized bed he and Erik shared was calling his name sweetly, almost singing to him as he sleepily looked over all of his notes. However, he was resolute, he was going to finish and then everything would be nice because around 4 am, Erik would be back to cuddle him in the bed until 7. Charles was so sure of his ability to stay up and finish going over his notes he neglected his tea. He neglected his tea for the full thirty minutes it took his eyes to droop and finally for him to rest his head on his papers, if only for a few moments and then he would be awake and raring for more.

Erik hated work, actually Erik hated everything in the world that existed outside of his apartment and maybe his motorcycle. He was half tempted to take the little pyro friend of Charles’ up on the offer to torch his work, if only to see Shaw’s face when it was all gone. Though knowing the bastard he’d have probably one of the best insurances and would immediately blame it all on Erik because of course it was him. Even if it was, no one could blame him. Erik was so far into his head that he almost walked past his sleeping boyfriend. The taller auburn haired man stopped in his stride and turned to see that Charles had once more fallen asleep with his cheek pressed against his notes. Some of the tension that Erik carried so well in his shoulders released as he stared at the sleeping brunet.

“What am I going to do with you?” he asked quietly. It wasn’t the first time Charles had pushed himself too far and decided that studying would be the best instead of a good night’s sleep, but at least it looked like he hadn’t slept on his drying notes. They had had to spend over an hour scrubbing the black ink from Charles’ face, while the shorter man had been reduced to spitting out curses by how hard Erik was scrubbing. Erik stepped forward and slowly untangled Charles from all his studying paraphernalia before hefting his boyfriend’s dead weight into his arms. Charles merely flopped over like a sack of bones and curled himself closer to Erik’s body. “What were you studying this time?” he murmured to the sleeping figure. Charles didn’t answer, but he was asleep instead he just made a soft little grumble.  Erik would deny it until his last breath, but as he looked down at his boyfriend just lying in his arms (as tired as they were getting holding all of Charles’ dead weight) he couldn’t help but smile. That fact that he’d made the trek between the desk and bed at least sixteen times, had yet to really wear on him. Maybe in four years he’d demand that Charles study in bed if he was going to study until exhaustion, but at that moment he kind of liked having to carry Charles. Once he had Charles in bed, of course, the other man woke up enough to sleepily smile at Erik and hold out his arms for Erik to lay in them.

“Is it already four?” Charles asked. Erik held back a laugh if only for the fact that Charles was too tired to really get why he was laughing at him. Instead he’d just have a pouting boyfriend who’d then refuse to cuddle him because he was being _mean_. He just wrapped his arms around Charles more and allowed the shorter man to use him as a boney pillow. “I fell asleep at the desk again didn’t I?” The smile Erik cracked wasn’t at all mocking instead he couldn’t keep the warmth from spreading throughout his chest.

“Yeah, you did,” he answered. Charles let out a noise that sounded somewhat like a purr and he settled more firmly into Erik’s embrace.

“Well, then I’m glad that you’re here to make sure I eventually get into bed,” he whispered. Brushing back a strand of brown hair, Erik leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Charles’ head.

“Me too, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely V! She's probably one of my biggest supporters, other than my Wifey.


End file.
